Eyes of an Angel
by Witch-Hunter 51
Summary: What if there was another threat? One that would be linked to Vegnagun. But this time it can control the minds of certain things. also contains shoujoai GirlxGirl love
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the game,the girls,the monsters, Nothing!!

Speech: " "  
  
Thoughts: ' '

Chapter 1

Eyes of an Angel

Paine was on the Deck of the Celsius where she was enjoying the view and silence. She loved the feel of the wind blowing through her hair.

'The Celsius is quiet.....Perfect' Paine thought as she enjoyed the peace that she was getting.

"Everyone report to the Bridge now!" A high voice said through the intercom,obviously too high for Paine's thought of silence

sigh 'So much for Perfect....' With that she ran to the Bridge

"Whats up Rikku?" Yuna said as she arrived a bit late than Paine

"Well it has come to my attention that there's a rare sphere located around Besaid." Rikku replied,pacing around

"So?" Paine said,not in the mood for hunting spheres

"So! We get that sphere,watch it,and sell it!" Rikku said deviously

"Money? Count me out." Paine said turning back

"Oh c'mon Paine it'll be fun!" Rikku said trying to encourage Paine to join

"I said no." Paine replied,where Rikku turned to her cousin: Yuna

"Rikku's right Paine it'll be fun,care to change your mind?" Yuna said her soft voice ringing through Paine's ears.

'Yuna....if only you knew that I wanted you to be near me. ' With a sigh Paine turned around to see Yuna's eyes. And when she did a warm feeling took over her body

"Alright." Was Paine's only answer

"Yay! Maybe now I don't have to worry about fiends stronger than me." Rikku said bouncing up and down

"Or maybe I won't look after your back Rikku." Paine said sarcastically

"Aww...but..." Rikku said as she sulked

"Don't worry Rikku,Paine was only kidding." Yuna said trying to cheer her sulking cousin. Where Yuna looked at Paine and smiled warmly

'Oh god...that smile. I would do anything to recieve another one.'

"Don't worry Rikku I was kidding." Paine said as Rikku returned to her bouncing state

"That cheered her up." Yuna said to Paine

"It looks like it." Paine said

"Thanks." Yuna said giving yet another smile that made Paine's heart melt

'Yuna...if only you knew what kind of affects you have on me.'

"Off to Besaid!" Rikku said leading the team.

"Whoa! Looks like we're not alone." Rikku said as she was pointing to groups of Sphere hunters

"This Sphere must be very rare to attract this many groups." Paine said

"Well They'll be dissapointed when we snatch it first!" Yuna said excitingly

"Yeah! Lets go!" Rikku said as Paine just shrugged. Y R P ran towards the cave and stopped abruptly as they saw everyone fighting fiends.

"The path is clear. Lets go!" Yuna said as she and the others ran to catch their prize

"Uh-oh." Rikku said as the gang ran into a fire breathing dragon

"Look!" Paine pointed,there was a nest and three eggs and one of them was a sphere

"It think we're after the eggs...we have no choice lets battle!" Yuna said as they engaged the dragon

The dragon made the first move by clawing Rikku,Rikku dodges the attack and countered it with one of her own. Yuna transformed into a Black Mage and started to cast Blizzaga on the dragon. Paine attacked the dragon with her Excalibur. The dragon roared in pain but still kept on fighting.

'Geez! This dragon is stubborn.'

Paine kept on hitting it with her best strikes. With the dragons last strength it scored a critical hit on scratching Paine's leg. Paine refues to scream,but still she was wounded badly

"Paine!" Yuna's voice rang through her head as she was knocked out...

'Yuna...' That was the last thing she thought after she faded out


	2. Recovery

Author's note: First Off I'd like to thank everyone for the reivews and also that this is my first Fic. Reviews are what motivates me. Please keep them coming =)

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Thoughts - ' '

Speech - " "

Chapter 2

Eyes of an Angel

'Oh great,just great! I let myself get caught off gaurd and this is the price. sigh Now I can't even see anything! Not even......Yuna....'

Paine's mind raged with thought of not being able to see Yuna

'Maybe if I try to wake up...I can see her eyes...Just staring at her eyes....The eyes of an angel...Maybe then I can feel better....Oh great! Now I'm getting mushy all over.'

Paine tried to open her eyes,but failed

"Paine?" A soft voice said

'Yuna...'

Paine heard her voice and tried to open her eyes again,but this time she was determind.

"Yuna?" Paine's eyes were fully opened as she tried to get up,but was gently pushed back down by Yuna

"Take it easy." Yuna said with a worried tone

"How long was I out?"

"About two days."

'Damn! Two days without seeing Yuna. Now thats a new world record.'

"And the sphere?"

"Rikku got it before you were injured,We've all seen it but I convinced Rikku not to sell it before you see it."

"Thanks." Paine said a bit surprised

"Its alright." Yuna said in a smile

'Now I know I certainly missed her smile.'

"Its night time,lets go to sleep." Yuna said but before she left Paine saw her eyes,green and blue.

'Her eyes are so mysterious...I feel like I can stare at them forever.'

"Goodnight Paine." Yuna said in a sleepy voice

"Goodnight Yuna." Paine said in an equally sleepy tone. but right before she slept she looked at the time

'Three A.M?!! That can't be right,Why would....She cares....She cares!'   
  
Paine happily thought as she went to sleep


	3. Mornings with the Gullwings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

chapter 3

Eyes of an Angel

It took a while for Paine's leg to heal fully,but after a week or so her leg has finally healed

"Wake up, Dr.P." A jumpy Rikku said as she shook Paine

"Go away." Paine said in a sleepy tone

"Aww,c'mon Paine its a bright new day so get up already!" Rikku said not leaving Paine alone

"......" There was no response from Paine as she tried to ignore the young Al Bhed

"Alright then! I'll make you get up!" Rikku said mischievously as she took a deep breath and pushed Paine with such force that she landed on the floor

"Rikku!!!" Paine said as she got up and tried to grab the little thief

"Uh-oh eep!" Rikku dodging Paine at the last second,made a mad dash to the stairs knowing the elevator would take a while

"Come back here!" Paine said chasing after Rikku

"Yunie! Yunie! Paine is trying to kill me!!" Rikku said finally reaching the Bridge and hiding behind her cousin

"Huh?" Yuna said as Rikku used her as a shield

"Rikku!!" Paine said as she tried to grab the little thief

"Whoa!" Yuna said as Rikku pushed her into Paine

"Oof!" Paine didn't have much time to react except try to take less damage from the fall as she grabbed Yuna's arms,They both fell with a Thud leaving them in an.....ackward position

'Holy!! I'm gonna have to thank Rikku for this...What am I thinking!!?'

Paine scolded herself as Yuna and Paine both blushed

"Rikku! Yna oui lnywo un cusadrehk!?" [1] Buddy said as Rikku just stuck out her tongue in response

"Rikku!! Thats 20 respect points!!" Paine said as she gently lifted Yuna

"What!? Oh you poopie!" Rikku said as she sulked

"Don't worry Rikku maybe you can ask Paine to lower it." Yuna said as Paine just looked deep into Yuna's eyes for a second,Yuna winked in response which made Paine gulp nervously.

sigh "Alright I'll lower it to ten." Paine said

"Yay!! How much do I have now?" Rikku asked as she returned to her normal state

"fifty." Paine answered

"Aww....thats not much is it..?" Rikku said sulking a bit

Suddenly there were flashes of red lights through out the Celsius meaning that there were sphere waves.

"There's a sphere around Kilika temple." Buddy said 

"Alright then, Gullwings its Mission Time!" Yuna said cutely

'I just love it when she does that.' Paine said smirking

[1] - Are you crazy!?

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys I'm working on the 4th chapter now and I'll post it up tomorrow.

Thanks again for all those who reviewed my story


	4. Off to Kilika Temple part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Author's note: In this chapter and maybe some more,I'll be writing my thoughts in this sign: [ ]

chapter 4

Eyes of an Angel

As Paine arrived to Kilika Port she couldn't help but feel a little....uneasy, a strange feeling just hit her like a bullet to the chest

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked in a whisper

"I don't know,some how I have a bad feeling about this." Paine replied also in a whisper

"Well I'll keep my gaurd up." Yuna said using Paine's word of advice

"Me too....and uh Rikku?" Paine asked

"Do you think we should tell her?" Yuna said thinking it over

"Hmm...I don't think it will change anything. You know Rikku." Paine said shrugging

"He he he,I guess so." Yuna said agreeing

"Ooh! Looky there!" Rikku pointed to a large group of people starting a riot in front of the gates...

"What the...Those aren't Youth League gaurds!" Yuna said in alarm

"Those are New Yevon!" Rikku said just as shocked and suprised as Yuna

[note: I took the Youth Leagues' side during the game,Sorry all you New Yevon fans! And in case you haven't noticed I'm changing the story a bit]

"Open the gate!" One of the people said

"We want to see our families!" Another one of them said

"All of you shut up or else they'll be some blood!" The Yevon gaurd said as he held up his gun

"I don't think so." Yuna said,and when everyone heard her voice they all stopped their screaming and talking replaced by whispers and silence

"You! You're with the Youth League!" He said in alarm

"So what if we are?" Rikku said in her confident voice

"Hmm maybe my luck will change after I get in bed with the famous Lady Yuna." The gaurd said and that pretty much made Paine angry....

[note: Uh-oh not a good sign]

As soon as he blew his whistle to call two wild wolves. Paine punched one of the wolf and broke one of its paw,She did pretty much the same to the other wolf and both of them landed into the Yevon gaurd. He quickly reached for his gun shaking with fear

"H-h-how d-d-did you d-d-do t-that?" He said as if wetting his pants

"Simple." Paine began and as if faster than light cutting the gaurds gun in half with her sword

"I practice alot." She finished as she reached for the keys of the fainted gaurd and threw it to Rikku,who in response quickly opened the gate with the key.

"Now lets go!" Rikku said as the mobs ran like crazy into the forest.

"Well we should go also." Yuna said as Rikku just bounced up and down and ran off

"Thanks..." Yuna said to Paine as she just looked at Yuna

'Huh...? Was she talking to me?' Paine thought

'Stupid! of course she was talking to me!' Paine scolded her mind of her stupidity

"No problem." Paine said,the corner of her lips turning into a smirk

Author's note: Sorry about the delay I was.....preoccupied,Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	5. Off to Kilika Temple part 2: Ifrit the d...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fanatasy X-2

chapter 5

Eyes of an Angel

Y R P ran towards the forest and made it out with no more than a single scratch on their bodies.

"This is not good." Yuna said as she looked towards the temple,The Youth League in war with New Yevon

"Oh great..." Paine mumbled under her breath

"So you were right after all." Yuna whispered to Paine,a whisper that made Paine gulp silently

"I guess so." Paine said as she was alarmed of what came out of the temple

"Whoa.." Rikku said taking a step back with wide eyes

"No..." Yuna said lightly as Paine looked at her

'She used to be a summoner...and this must be have been her Aeon.'

"Ifrit...why...?" Yuna said shocked as it walked out from the temple,and glowing deep blue...

"Yuna." Paine said shaking Yuna's shoulders lightly

"Yunie..." Rikku worried about Yuna as she looked at Ifrit

Yuna was a summoner but now...a sphere hunter....but that still didn't mean she couldn't fight back! She still had summoner blood within her. She drew out her guns and whispered these words: I'm sorry....Ifrit

And with that Rikku and Paine also drew out their weapons,prepared to strike the Aeon.

Ifrit howled like crazy as he charged his oppnents,They all dodged it with ease and fought back with both Rikku and Paine getting Ifrits attention so Yuna can change into a black mage,Yuna was done changing as she casted Blizzaga on Ifrit,Ifrit the demon of fire howled in pain so he was charging straight for Yuna.

but what Ifrit didn't know was that Paine had prepared her Ice strike and with all her might,striked Ifrit with a blow so powerful that Ifrit went charging into the nearest wall preventing his attack to Yuna. Rikku took this chance to transform into a black mage and casted blizzaga on Ifrit,nearly dead Ifrit casted his overdrive...

Hellfire...Ifrit was preparing his ultimate and deadly overdrive

'No! Yuna..I have to save her,I have to.....thats it!' Paine thought as she focused and drew her last strength

'This may kill me but it'll be worth it.' Paine thought as she took a last glimpse of Yuna

Yuna and Rikku tried to cast another blizzard attack but it won't even reach Ifrit and if it does It wouldn't kill him yet.

"Hell....fire...." Ifrit said with his cold and heartless voice,It started to begin...Ifrit was fully covered in fire....He prepared to charge...While Pain was gripping her sword tightly and summoned more energy that she didn't even know she had. Ifrit was now charging at a speed of light,but just as the fire could reach them Paine stabbed her sword into the ground with all her might.

Which caused the ground to split in half Ifrit was wide eyed how a human could posses that much power. He didn't have time to think as he was sucked into the ground. Victory was for the Gullwings as they saw Pyre flies coming out of the crack.

Paine in the lack of energy fell to her knees as the blackness consumed her,she couldn't hear anything but she did take one more glance of Yuna as Rikku ran off to find Brother...Paine couldn't see or hear....but she did feel something go throught her hair...The hands were soft and warm...just feeling it makes Paine pretty much alive.

The threat was over in Kilika,but there were other places to go,other places for the Aeons to be terrorizing,but for now...Paine enjoyed the comfort of the warmness,the comfort of Yuna.

Author's note: Whew! Not bad huh? Well send in the reviews,and have a nice day =)


	6. Besaid is in trouble!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Chapter 6

Eyes of an Angel

'I feel so weak...but yet so strong.' Paine said trying to recall the events

'Okay first I fall in love with the woman of everyone's dreams,The same woman was on top of me the other day,and I almost get killed....twice! Now whats the posibility of the same woman to notice or fall in love with me?'

As if in answer she felt warm hands against her head and her left hand

'Mmm I'd say a very good amount.'

"Well, is she alright Yunie?" Paine heard Rikku say

"Yes,shes gotten a lot better. What that vaccine you implied on her wounds?" Paine heard the voice of Yuna

"I dunno Lulu gave it to me, I left it on the bridge. I think I need it too. what about you Yunie?" Rikku asked

"No,I'm fine....but how come you stayed in Besaid for two days? I could ask Wakka but he's off on the boat to Luca." Yuna said a bit curiously

"Ack! err,erm....I better get the vaccine." Rikku said in a rush

"Umm...Why was she blushing?" Yuna said aloud

Paine who had her eyes closed longed to see Yuna,but was curious about Rikku and umm...Lulu

'That little obnoxious theif! I knew she had a crush on Lulu! Hahaha I can't wait until I tell Yuna this!'

Paine gathered her strength and made an attempt to open her eyes ,only this time she successed

"Paine?" Yuna said a bit wide eyed

"Yuna...?" Paine said and was suprised on what the gunner did next...

"Paine! We were so worried about you!!" Yuna said as she gave Paine a bear hug

'Ack!! Holy shit!!! Is she hugging me!?' Paine thought surprised and wide eyed

"Yeah..." Paine said barely making the words come out of her mouth

"Sorry..." Yuna said as she pulled away from the hug blushing

'Noooo!! I don't want you to break the hug! Then again.....she does look cute blushing....Damn it!! I got to stop thinking about her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be in a relationship with a girl that can't do anything right.'

"So...How long have I been out?" Paine asked

"About a week." Yuna replied

' A week!!? damn...I must have worn myself out.'

"So Paine do you feel any better?" Yuna asked as Paine just looked at her

"Yeah,a lot." Paine replied

"Good." Yuna said as Paine just continued to look into her lovers eyes

"Yunie!!!" Rikku's high pitched voice called out

"What is it Rikku?" Yuna said in alarm

"Its Besaid! The monsters are loose from the temple!" Rikku said

"Oh great..." Paine said quietly

"No time to lose lets go to Besaid!" Yuna ordered

"Are you going to be okay Paine?" Yuna asked as Rikku went running to the bridge

"Yeah Yuna." Paine said

'I am now.' Paine thought in her mind as she looked at Yuna once more and smiled

Sorry for the long update!!!!


	7. Finally! Love is in the air!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Chapter 7

Eyes of an Angel

The Celsius loomed over Besaid as Y R P went down to the town to help.

"Oh no..." Rikku said as she saw Lulu fight the fiends all by herself. Rikku changed into her Samurai dressphere and cut the fiend in half that was about to pounce on Lulu

Yuna and Paine nodded and helped out,while Rikku helped the injured Lulu to safe grounds. Yuna started to shoot off the fiends with her Gunner dressphere, Paine with her warrior dressphere started to slash the fiends into two. It wasn't long for Rikku to fight.......and for Valefor to appear...

"Valefor..." Yuna whispered as she just shook her head and steadied her guns.

"I don't know why this is happening but I do know what I have to do." Yuna said as Paine just looked at her and pulled out her own weapon, as did Rikku.

Yuna shot Vale for a few times, Paine readied Ex-caliber , Rikku changed into a Alchemist and casted Lunar curtain on all of the gang. She also prepared a mega potion and gave it to her cousin . Paine did her Ex-caliber and prepared for another.

The Aeon was almost dead, The gang noticed as the Aeon was preparing its speacial move, once Paine done her Ex-caliber She jumped and flipped to Valefor's back and stabbed it open with her sword, She noticed a cocoon coming out of the Aeons back and retreived it before Valefor knocked her off the ground

"Paine!" Yuna's voice rang out as Valefor almost ate her alive if Yuna didn't prepare her trigger happy lvl 2

"Get out of there!" Yuna said as Paine got up and ran from the Aeons reach, once Paine was out of the way Rikku threw a bomb right into the Aeon's face with one final cry The Aeon dissolved into nothing more than pyreflies.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked Paine as she just nodded

"Umm...Whats that?" Rikku said pointing at Paine's left hand

"I found this inside Valefor..." Paine said

"Eew....I'm gonna go check on Lulu before I throw up." Rikku said as the bouncy theif ran towards Lulu's house. Yuna and Paine thought the villagers were to afraid to come out of hiding

"I think you need this more than me Paine." Yuna said giving her the mega potion

"Thanks." Paine said as she drank it

"Can I see that?" Yuna said as she was preferring to the cocoon

Paine just shrugged and gave it to Yuna to let her examine it

"Wierd." Yuna said scratching her head cutely

'Shes so cute when she does that.' Paine thought half smirking

"Well we can always let Shinra examine it." Yuna said as Paine just nodded

"He's one wiz kid." Paine said making Yuna giggle

"Will this be permenant?" Yuna asked as she traced the scar on Paine's right arm that she got from the battle, Paine's reaction was simple....She gulped and her sweat dropped

"I don't know." Paine said choking back on making her voice squeak

"I have to say Paine you've gotten a lot stronger this past few weeks." Yuna complimented

"Thanks.." Paine said gulping

"Lets go back to the Celsius." Yuna said as Paine nodded

"I'm going to stay here a while guys, You can go on without me." Rikku's voice rang out through Lulu's hut

"Okay." Yuna said

"Well at least I don't have to worry about Rikku waking me up in the morning." Paine said as Yuna laughed on the memory

"Hey Brother can you pick us up?" Yuna said through her com link

"I'm afraid he's not here, He got injured and we're going to get him to the Luca hospital." Buddy answered

"Oh....Okay then can you pick us up after?" Yuna said

"We'll be there A.S.A.P" Buddy said as Yuna hung up

"Well...while we're here wanna have a tour of this place?" Yuna suggested

"I guess." Paine said

"Okay." Yuna said as she led Paine all over to Besaid and when Yuna mentioned about the scortching hot sun here she changed into her Berserker dressphere, and when she did Paine nearly had a heart attack

'Stay calm, stay calm...' Paine kept on telling her self and kept on staring at Yuna's almost nude body

"Well we have about thirty minutes left, you want to go swimming?" Yuna asked

"I guess." Paine replied and went to the beach , when they arrived they rented some breathers and changed into theifs and dived

Yuna made a motion for Paine to follow her as they did they reached, what looked like a cave

"Wow..." Paine said after she reached the surface and pulled off her breather

The cave glimmered with bright colors and the water reflected the lights and made a beautiful reflection

"You like it?" Yuna asked as she sat on a flat rock

"Yeah, howd you find this place?" Paine asked as she sat right besides Yuna

"I was swimming a long time ago and found this place." Yuna answered as she pointed to the lights in the water

"That pretty much went through the water." Yuna added

"Oh." Paine said

"Hey Paine...."  
  
"Yes Yuna?"  
  
"Do you.....like me?" Yuna said as Paine gave her a look

'This is your chance! Tell her that you love her!' Paine's mind screamed

"Well....I...." Try as Paine might the words wouldn't come out

"Yeah...Well lets go Buddy is almost here..." Yuna said in a sad voice

"Wait, Yuna." Paine said as she just didn't know why she stopped Yuna

"Yes Paine? mmph!!" Before Yuna knew it Paine was kissing her

"No....I don't like you....I love you." Paine said as Yuna just smiled and kissed Paine once more before going back to Besaid

'Well I guess this means she likes me too..' Paine thought as Yuna just hugged Paine as they both went to the surface

"Yuna we're here." Buddy said

"Okay and Rikku isn't coming with us." Yuna said

"Yeah I know she told me that a few moments ago." Buddy said as Yuna and Paine went into the Celsius

This chapter took me long so sorry if I didn't post any chapters :p

Flaming Soul: Like I said before I'm changing the story a bit so please bear with me


	8. A little moment with Yuna and Paine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Chapter 8

"Hey Shinra can you analyze this?" Yuna said handing him the cocoon

"Alright." Shinra said as he put the cocoon in the analyzer

"I'll have it analyzed by tomorrow." Shinra said

"Okay thanks Shinra." Yuna said as she entered the cabin as Paine followed her every step

"I'm tired." Yuna said stretching as she sat on her bed, Paine felt her mouth go very dry at the sight of Yuna's shirt go up

'Get a hold of yourself!' Paine scolded as she shook her head and tried her best not to look at Yuna's shirt too much

"Me too." Paine said as she went into bed also

"Have a nice dream Paine..." Yuna said in a sleepy tone

"You too Yuna." Paine said in an equal sleepy tone

Once Paine was asleep she had a _dream_ [cough cough ahem] about Yuna. She woke up when Yuna nearly screamed and was slightly gasping for air.

'Whoa! It was only a dream....only a dream.' Paine filled her mind with after she woke up from her _dream_

"Yuna, whats wrong?" Paine asked as she was prepared to grab her sword

"I....No...It was only a nightmare." Yuna said, her voice giving away her tears that were streaming down her face

"Yuna?" Paine sat up and went to Yuna's bed sitting at Yuna's left side

"Paine..." Yuna let out a whisper as she hugged Paine and cried on her shoulders

"Yuna...Tell me what happend..." Paine said trying to comfort Yuna

"Well We were both running away from a monster and when I tripped you defended me...It grabbed you and choked you, but when I shot it it died...and when it dropped you....you...you weren't moving..."

Yuna cried even harder as Paine held Yuna tighter

"Paine....I love you.." Yuna said as she held onto Paine

"I love you too Yuna." Paine said as she whispered reassuring words to Yuna

"Paine...C-can you sleep next to me?" Yuna said as Paine just gulped and blushed

'After I had one of those dreams....oh boy...'

"Okay Yuna, Will that make you more happy?" Paine asked as Yuna nodded

"And a lot safer." Yuna added as she layed down, she dragged Paine with her as she cuddled closer and sighed a happy one

"Goodnight Paine..." Yuna said as she rested her head on Paine's neck

"Goodnight Yuna." Paine said as she gulped when she felt Yuna's leg go between hers

'Oh boy...I better not have any more of those dreams tonight.' Paine silently thought as she went to sleep along side Yuna

8

This one is short but its all Yuna/Paine goodness

Tell me what you think, send me those reviews =D


	9. Bug problems

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Chapter 9

Paine awoke to find a still sleeping Yuna by her side. She recalled last night about Yuna crying and all. One gaze was all it took for Paine to smile at Yuna. Paine stretched and got up, well tried to get up as she saw Yuna holding on to her arm, and whenever she tried to escape from Yuna's grip Yuna would always hold her arm tighter

"sigh I guess I'll be staying here for a moment." Paine said to herself

'Then again...I don't mind at all.' Paine chuckled as she climbed onto bed once more and was welcomed by Yuna's arms.

'I don't mind this at all.' Paine repeated

Paine fell asleep and woke up again because of her throbbing head, she didn't notice that Yuna was leaning on the door frame when she tried to get some water. She drank the water and looked in Yuna's way, She spat the water back out as she coughed and looked at Yuna once more with wide eyes.

Yuna was wearing her berserker dressphere and her top was almost loose.

"Holy shi!" Paine said to herself and gulping

"Oh Paine.." Yuna said in a seductive tone

"Yes Yuna?" Paine said squeaking a bit

Paine gulped nervously at Yuna as she came closer and closer to Paine. Paine started to back away as Yuna grinned even wider. She stumbled across the stairs but kept on going she didn't have any where to go eventually, Yuna lightly pushed Paine into her bed. Paine blushed as Yuna took off her berserker top

"Whoa!" Paine shot up from bed breathing very heavingly

'Holy! I seriously need therapy!' Paine stated as she got up from bed

"Goodmorning Paine." Yuna said through the door

'She had better not be wearing her berserker dressphere!' Paine thought nervously

"Goodmorning Yuna." Paine replied relieved as she wore her Gunner Dressphere

"Had a nice dream?" Yuna asked as she came towards Paine

'Heck no!'

"Yeah...how about you?" Paine asked drinking some water

"It was better then last time." Yuna said as she gave Paine a kiss on the cheek

"Good." Paine said her mood getting better and Yuna smiling

"Gullwings! Report to the bridge immediatly!" Buddy's voice rang out through the Celcius

Paine and Yuna raced through the Cabin and took the elevator, not before sharing a kiss they went to the Bridge.

"Look whos back..." Shinra said as he shook his head at Brother

"I'm back and better then ever!" Brother said as he jumped around

"What was your cause of your injuries anyway Brother?" Shinra asked as he put a hand to his chin

"Ermm, well , umm." Brother looked at Paine who gave him a death glare straight into his way, Yuna noticed this and pushed Paine slightly to get her attention

"Yuna I've analyzed the bug. It seemed as tho its a mind controller." Shinra said putting the bug on screen

"Mind controller? Then how come its not affecting Humans?" Paine asked

"Its too weak to do that...You see Fiends and such have weaker minds then humans." Shinra answered

"So you mean it can control Aeons!?" Yuna said bewildered

"Yes." Shinra stated

"Oh great..." Paine said as

All of a sudden Red lights were flashing everywhere

"Theres a distress call on Djose Temple!" Buddy announced

"Then to Djose Temple we go!" Brother said

As Yuna and Paine were preparing their weapons and armor they had some time to chat

"Paine...Did you cause Brother his injuries?" Yuna asked as she entwined her wrm with Paine's and leaned on her shoulder

"Mostly, Yes." Paine said enjoying the warmth

"Why?" Yuna asked as she sighed a bit

"He was talking...dirty about you." Paine said as she looked at Yuna who smiled warmly in response and Hugged Paine before they went running off with guns and a sword drawn and of course a bouncy energetic Rikku waiting for them

note: Rikku got there by a hover craft

88

Okay now what did you think? I hope this chapter has a bit more time with Yuna/Paine

Send me those reviews tell me what you think


	10. A sphere on Djose temple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy X-2

Chapter 10

Y R P have been traveling to Djose temple for quite some time now, They did know where they were going. After all they had the _great_ ex-summoner Yuna with them.

"This is it..." Yuna said as she prepared her weapons as well as Paine and Rikku.

"Everyone ready?" Rikku asked as Yuna and Paine nodded. They pushed the heavy doors and finally made it to their enemy....Ixion. Rikku changed into her samurai dressphere when she mixed a few things with her Alchemy dressphere.

Ixion wasted no time in attacking the three as they countered every blow. Magic was useless as Ixion has a lot of resistance against magic. It was almost dead as It prepared for its overdrive Thor's Hammer. If the aeon activates this move it'll damage everyone or everything, so Paine had to think of something quick. A idea dawned on her as she focused her strength and ran towards Ixion.

"Paine!" Yuna was shocked as she saw Paine run towards Ixion

Paine ran and with all her strength she striked Ixion's horn. She grunted when Ixion's lighning charged through her sword and eventually to her. She didn't give in tho she kept on adding strength to her attack. Her mind gave in to the electricity but not her soul.

'I can't give in! I won't give in!' She kept on chanting in her mind as the blackness started to consume her.

With all of her last strength Paine struck the horn again as Ixion roared in pain. She felt weak and dizzy...but her attack wasn't wasted as Ixion's horn cracked and broke off, leaving nothing more than pyreflies.

"Paine!" Yuna raced to her lover as Rikku ran out to get Brother.

"Yuna..." It was a whisper but Yuna still heard it. Yuna gently placed Paine's head in her laps as Paine felt a soft hand running through her hair and started to relax. She closed her eyes for some time falling asleep from the gentle touches Yuna gave her.

"Hm..?" Paine said as she woke up but still felt Yuna's hand running through her hair

"I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't realize I fell asleep." Paine apoligized as she tried to get up but was pushed back down by Yuna.

"Its alright." Yuna replied smiling softly

"How long was I out, and where's Rikku?" Paine asked

"About an hour and Rikku is hunting for chests." Yuna replied

"Okay." Paine said as she got up close to Yuna's face as their lips were centimeters away...Yuna wasn't surprised she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss that Paine gave her. Paine could've sworn her lips tasted more like strawberry.

"Yunie! Paine! I found something!" Rikku said through the com link. Paine and Yuna both winced at Rikku's high pitched voice.

"What is it Rikku?" asked Yuna as she got up as well as Paine

"This had better be good." Paine mumbled

"I found a sphere!!" Rikku said bouncing and running over to Yuna and Paine

"A sphere?" Yuna and Paine both said in unison

"Yep! A sphere." Rikku said grinning

"Well then lets watch it." Yuna said

"Hey Brother! Frydc dygehk oui cu muhk?" 1 Rikku asked impatiently

"We're here Rikku." Brother said as Y R P can see the airship above them

"Well lets take a look at that sphere!" Yuna said as they all ran towards the Celcius

8

Sorry for the update. I was caught up with all the school work!

Well tell me what you think!

1 Whats taking you so long?


End file.
